


Здесь водятся драконы / Here There Be Dragons

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: В глубинах бункера есть рычаг с предупреждающей надписью, смысл которой в целом таков:никогда-никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не нажимайте на этот рычаг»Оригинал написан для Big Pretzel 2016. Ссылка на пост с артом от Kuwlshadow: https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/958983.html
Kudos: 1





	Здесь водятся драконы / Here There Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here There Be Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391420) by [blackrabbit42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrabbit42/pseuds/blackrabbit42). 



Естественно, Сэм это хранил от Дина в секрете. По причине того... ну, это ведь Дин. Дин обожает всякую крутотень. И лезть куда ни попадя. У Дина чувства разумного самосохранения нет абсолютно. Так что скорее всего это было верным решением — не говорить Дину, что у них тут есть дракон под бункером. Глубоко-глубоко под бункером.

Вот этот рычаг в дальнем углу комнаты, над которым написано что-то вроде: _НИКОГДА-НИКОГДА, НИ ПРИ КАКИХ ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВАХ НЕ НАЖИМАЙТЕ НА ЭТОТ РЫЧАГ!_ — Сэм довольно давно уже уяснил его назначение. Этот рычаг освобождает дракона, и, судя по записям прежних поколений «Хранителей знаний» именно этого нельзя делать никогда-никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Разве только при...

— Это не самовозгорание человека, — сообщил ему Дин, стоя в дверях.

Сэм оторвался от книжной груды, наваленной вокруг себя. Все книги, где написано о спонтанном самовозгорании. Вопреки всему, он всё же надеялся, что его догадки ошибочны и череда случаев с обугленными останками людей в Восточном Вайоминге являлась чем-то более обыденным. Например, случаями спонтанного человеческого самовозгорания, да.

Вид у Дина был явно... _подпаленный_. Но в целом он выглядел более-менее целым, спускаясь по лестнице. На каждой ступеньке оставались грязные следы от его ботинок, и пахло от Дина золой и чем-то маслянистым и чуть пряным.

— А что тогда? — спросил Сэм, аккуратно складывая пространную депешу 18-го века на тему внезапной вспышки случаев самовозгорания людей в Венгрии. Ужасно ему всё же не хотелось, чтобы дела обстояли именно так, как он подозревал. — Саламандра? Святое масло? Адск...

— Это дракон, — ответил Дин. 

Сэм на полную мощность включил порицающий взгляд, предостерегая Дина от трогания любой из книг своими вымазанными в саже руками. Братец ехал с самого Вайоминга, даже не удосужившись помыть руки, что ли? 

Итак, всё же дракон.

— И это не из тех драконов, что крали девственниц и выглядели как статисты из Мос Эйсли. _Настоящий_ дракон, ну, то есть... — Дин широко растопырил руки, — дракон весь из себя _дракон_. Крылья, чешуя, струю пламени выдыхает аж на девять ярдов. 

Дин определённо был в восторге. Совершенно детская радость сияла в его взгляде. Вот по этой причине Сэм и не рассказывал брату о том рычаге в комнате управления. И о том, что под бункером у них — дракон.

— Какой он величины? — спросил Сэм, старательно сохраняя непринужденность. Дело в том, что существовало шесть известных типов драконов. Четыре из них могли быть убиты более или менее обычными способами. А вот с двумя оставшимися, — хотя в целом те были довольно безвредны, — пришлось бы бороться другими, гораздо более сложными методами. Та ещё задачка.

— Размах крыльев футов пятьдесят-шестьдесят. Цвет тёмно-красный, винный, а снизу чешуя золотистая. Запах... что-то вроде корицы?

_Инв.№ 64-42286-a._  
Draco Cordisuinicus, живой экземпляр, самка. Кранио-каудальный размер 128 футов, размах крыльев 42 фута. Чешуя дорсальной части дермы бордовая, вентральной дермы — с металлическим отливом. Как и у других экземпляров женского пола, отмечено отсутствие спинных гребней, а также малое соотношение длин хвоста и туловища, тоже характерное для самок. Возраст примерно 500-600 лет, ожидаемая продолжительность жизни неизвестна. Согласно записям, существует еще восемь-десять особей. Известных смертельных уязвимостей нет. Согласно описанию в томе 17 трактата Германа Харригана о Драконах в современную эпоху, этот вид восприимчив к приманке в форме электромагнитного импульса. Также они подвержены более традиционной жажде накопления сокровищ. Данный экземпляр копит в основном ключи, но рандомный отбор проб также показал наличие в кладе столовых приборов, медных трубок, пулевых гильз и перьевых ручек.  
Установлены протоколы безопасности альфа-сигма-ро, подробно см. Руководство по безопасности, р.6. 

— Так, — сказал Сэм. — Нам понадобится образец его крови.

Дин вернулся через пару дней. Теперь, когда худшие опасения Сэма подтвердились, он потратил гораздо больше времени на изыскания. Кожаная куртка Дина всё ещё слегка дымилась, одна бровь сгорела начисто, но вид у брата был счастливей некуда, и он сказал, благоговейно протягивая Сэму пузырёк, наполненный тёмной, почти чёрной кровью:

— Ты должен увидеть эту тварюгу, Сэм. Он восхитителен. И дерется как тысяча чертей.

Подобные признаки преклонения Сэм уже видел. Дин очарован полностью. Нет, если Сэм скажет, что дракона надо убить, он убьёт, даже не сомневайтесь — и тем не менее. Выражение глаз у Дина было как у ребёнка, друг которого только что завёл щенка, и ему теперь тоже хочется. Оно заставило Сэма очень-очень занервничать насчёт придуманного им плана.

— Ты его логово видел? — как бы между прочим спросил Сэм.

— Нет, он встретил меня в лесу, — Дин выдернул из прорехи в куртке двухдюймовый драконий зуб и осмотрел его сияющими глазами.

— Э... надо, чтобы ты вернулся туда, — поёживаясь, сообщил Сэм. Дин _только что_ приехал домой, но... Сэм бы ему сказал это сразу, как понял, вот только телефон Дина в тот момент, видимо, вышел из строя, расплавившись.

— Правда? — переспросил Дин, расплываясь в идиотской влюблённой ухмылке. — Ой, то есть чёрт побери. Я же только что оттуда.

Но Сэма таким было не обмануть.

— Мне надо, чтобы ты заглянул в его логово и рассказал, что там находится, и сколько. Сколько — это обязательно.

*******

Когда ему позвонили из отделения скорой помощи больницы Лоуренса, Сэм был между хорошей и плохой новостью. Плохой было то, что генератор электромагнитных импульсов сломался и ремонту не подлежал. Может, когда-нибудь, но для этого понадобятся некоторые спецдетали с доставкой из Японии и ускоренный курс метафизической механики. Хорошая новость состояла в том, что судя по образцу крови, дракон из Вайоминга определенно был самцом, причем довольно юным, менее ста лет от роду. Что было превосходно, учитывая, что план Сэма в основе своей был передран из мультика «Безумные Мелодии Луни Тюнз».

Дин по большей части был в порядке. Ничего такого, что не исправила бы пара дней под капельницами и пересадка кожи. Он был слабым и сонным от морфия. Когда Сэм осторожно приподнял кислородную маску, он увидел на покрытых пузырями ожогов губах Дина восхищенную любящую улыбку. Одурманенный, брат выговорил для него лишь одно слово: 

— Чайники.

Отлично. Сэм подождал, пока Дин опять не впал в лекарственное забытье. По дороге обратно к бункеру он взял себе кофе побольше. Впереди у него предстояла длинная ночь, которую он собирался провести на Ebay.

*******

В больнице Дин провел неделю, а, когда вернулся, он абсолютно ничего не помнил ни о соей поездке, ни о чайниках. Так что, обнаружив бункер заваленным посылками, Дин удивился чрезвычайно, и ещё больше — когда доставили новые.

— Это всё к чему? — спросил он.

Сэм покраснел.

— Помнишь те эпизоды из мультика, где Багз Банни переодевается в платьишко, чтобы заманить Тасманийского Дьявола в ловушку?

— И что? — Дин взял одну из посылок и потряс на пробу.

Сэм кинулся к нему и осторожно отобрал коробку, показав на отпечатанное большими красными буквами на верхней стороне: «ХРУПКОЕ! НЕ КАНТОВАТЬ!» 

— Вот у нас будет что-то вроде версии этого, но для драконов, — ответил он Дину. — А сейчас нам надо распаковать примерно четыре тысячи посылок. Помогай давай.

*******

— Так. Дин, пообещай мне, что будешь вести себя как взрослый, пока мы этим занимаемся.

Дин уже изворчался. Они работали до четырёх утра, вскрывая коробки и обдирая пузырчатую пленку с содержимого. Мимо постоянно растущей горы чайников за входной дверью бункера приходилось пробираться на цыпочках. Всё это не соответствовало представлению Дина о том, как он проведёт первый день дома после больницы. Особенно после того, как Дин узнал, что под бункером у них есть дракон. Но, с другой стороны — у них накопился примерно двухлетний запас почти неполопанной пузырчатой плёнки, и это несколько сглаживало острые углы.

— Сэм, я, блин, профи. Просто — в чём дело?

И Сэм показал ему рычаг в комнате. Конечно, первым делом Дину понадобилось за него ухватиться. Сэм просверлил его взглядом и показал на надпись.

— Ты издеваешься, Дин? Обязательно надо потрогать! Тебя тот случай с гномами ничему не научил?

Дин злобно принялся лопать пузырьки на плёнке.

— Значит, сработать это должно так — мы выпустим самку, она перетаскает сокровища в свое логово, чтобы привлечь туда самца. Как только они оба окажутся там, и угроза будет снята, мы просто снова запрём их и больше никогда, НИКОГДА, не будем трогать этот рычаг! Ты согласен с этим?

Где-то в середине этого монолога Дин перестал лопать пузырьки на плёнке.

— Сэм, я правильно понял то, что ты пытаешься мне сказать? — глаза у Дина опять засияли, и Сэму и впрямь захотелось подарить брату щенка. — У нас будет домашний дракон?

Глубоко вздохнув, Сэм собрался начать подготовленную заранее речь о том, какая это огромная ответственность, и что драконы — это обязанность на всю жизнь, и прочее бла-бла-бла, но посмотрев на выражение лица Дина, он себя прервал.

— Да, Дин, — только и сказал он. — Два дракона.

*******

Самке потребовалось месяца четыре, чтобы забрать со двора все чайники. Ежедневно их груды незаметно уменьшались, и в конце концов она уволокла всё. Как она это делала, они не увидели ни разу, ни разу не видели и её саму. Согласно записям, при наличии у _D.Cordisuinicus_ должным образом хранимого клада они были совершенно безвредны. Сгоревшие в Вайоминге жертвы просто неудачно попались на дороге молодого самца в период его полового созревания, а самки, которая показала бы ему, как надо обустроить логово, там не было.

Больше всего встревожило то, что однажды ночью, когда они спали, _изнутри_ бункера тоже пропали четыре чайника, а также чайный сервиз Royal Doulton с ручной росписью в виде барвинков. Это заставило Сэма задуматься — размах крыльев у самки 42 фута, и, к тому же, несмотря на то, что она явно разбиралась в собирательстве ключей, _вряд ли_ она умела открывать ригельные засовы двери бункера. 

Когда исчезли все чайники, пришла пора им обустроить наблюдательный пункт. Лаз в логово находился примерно в двадцати милях к северу от бункера, Сэма это изумляло ежевечерне, когда они ехали туда в сумерках. Туннель длиной в двадцать миль — и это если считать, что он начинается у лаза и заканчивается под бункером. Но, судя по тому, что Сэм читал в записях, туннель мог быть и намного длиннее. Как та гигантская грибница из Мичигана.

Дин захватывал с собой пиво с закусью. Он настоял на том, чтобы Сэм присобачил к их цифровому телескопу систему ночного видения и HD-камеру с передачей снятого по блютусу. Он усаживался на капот Импалы и клал палец на кнопку включения, готовый мгновенно начать съёмку. Сэму же просто хотелось, чтобы они покончили наконец с этим делом. Ему было холодно и тесно сидеть, он хотел вернуться уже в бункер и начать изыскания по делу о ракшасах, что нашлось в сети ещё на прошлой неделе.

А потом он увидел. Их. Сначала на фоне угасающего заката вырисовались силуэты, взмахивающие громоздкими крыльями в тяжеловесном полёте. Отблески солнца на спинах превращали бордовую чешую в пламя, а брюшные пластинки отливали золотом. Самец — он был лишь немногим длиннее самки, но чуть массивнее — лениво перевернулся на спину, а самка принялась виться вокруг него, изгибаясь всем телом, она складывала крылья и то ныряла, то снова взмётывалась, и тёрлась головой о его бока. Низкий рокот наполнял вечерние небеса, напоминая довольное мурчание.

Они нырнули в лаз единым целым, сложив крылья, и драматический грохот фарфора сопроводил их приземление внутри.

— Вот это да-а-а, — прошептал Сэм, переводя дух.

А Дин просто улыбался. Фотографировать он так и не начал.

*******

Так что да, теперь у них есть домашние драконы. Два дракона. Время от времени из бункера будет пропадать чайник. Или Дину придётся заказывать новый комплект ключей для Импалы. Сэм проверял комнату с рычагом каждый день, но все показания датчиков свидетельствовали о том, что логово в полной сохранности.

Но жизнь с Дином не была бы жизнью с Дином, если между ними не существовало хоть какого-то секрета. Так что Сэм решительно не желал излагать Дину то, что он прочитал о сроках вылупления драконов из яиц.


End file.
